


Холод пустоты

by aleks_neko



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko





	Холод пустоты

«Знал бы, что здесь так холодно, – десять раз бы прикинул, идти за Айзеном или нет, – лениво думал Гин, сидя на широком подоконнике. Смотреть с верхних этажей одной из башен Лас Ночес на пустые безжизненные холмы и ежиться от ветра, пробирающего до костей, было не очень приятно. 

– Холодно? – мурлыкающий голос Гриммджо нельзя перепутать ни с каким другим. С рычащим нотками, щекочущий нутро, глубокий – за такой голос любой душу продаст.  
– Хочешь согреть? – с извечной улыбкой ответил Ичимару, повернув голову в сторону Джаггерджака и плотнее кутаясь в косодэ. Какая досада, что его застали за жалкой попыткой согреться, но если грелка сама явилась, этим грех было не воспользоваться.  
Соскользнув змеей с подоконника, где сидел, Гин подошел к Гриммджо, опиравшемуся на косяк и, посмотрев на него сквозь прикрытые глаза, прикоснулся ледяной рукой к пылающему жаром торсу. Джаггерджак вздрогнул от прикосновения ледяных пальцев. 

Все хорошо в арранкарах: яркие, сильные хищники, только эти дыры раздражают. У кого под шеей, у кого на животе. Бесит. Ичимару с силой провел по прессу Гриммджо, оставив царапины и вызвав у того возмущённый рык.  
– Ах ты, моль, – Гриммджо одной рукой вцепился в шею Гина, слегка сдавив ее. Ростом они были наравне, но по комплекции Гин явно уступал. За счет грубой силы Гриммджо легко мог победить Ичимару без Шинсо, но тот не ходил без своего вакидзаси.  
– Руку убрал, кошак, – голос был обманчиво мягок, а лезвие возле шеи было слишком хорошим аргументом в пользу того, чтобы остаться в живых. И несмотря на то, что Джаггерджак убрал руку, нехотя последовав приказу, желание размазать по стенке этого шинигами-предателя не стало меньше ни на йоту.

_Привести ее на этот утес на самой окраине Руконгая было прекрасной идеей, здесь открывался чудесный вид на сами окрестности и на темные своды с мерцающими звездами._  
– Гин! – звонкий голос Рангику был переполнен счастьем, она во все глаза рассматривала небо. – Смотри! Звезда упала! Еще одна!  
Из нее потоком лились чистые, радостные эмоции, «Ее улыбка вполне могла осветить весь мир», – подумал Гин, глядя на нее. Рангику идет быть счастливой.  
Усевшись боком на краю скалы, он, слегка развернувшись, с удовольствием смотрел на нее, восхищающуюся ночной природой, слушал мелодичные переливы ее голоса . Когда Матсумото села рядом и положила голову ему на плечо, где-то внутри стало очень-очень тепло.  
– Спасибо, Гин! – ее тихий голос был самым лучшим подарком. Улыбка Рангику согревала лучше, чем самое теплое одеяло, лучше, чем огонь. 

Шее сразу стало холодно без горячей ладони Гриммджо. Тепло. От этой руки исходило столько тепла, а ему – холодно. Очень холодно.  
«Как приятно, что этим строптивцем так легко управлять», – отводя Шинсо, подумал Ичимару, криво улыбнувшись. Он стоял очень близко к Джаггерджаку, ощущая исходящие от него волны ярости, злости. 

Гриммджо смотрел на Гина с ненавистью. Он не желал подчиняться его приказам. Он хотел стереть с этих тонких губ чертову ухмылку, хотел заставить это бледное лицо исказиться от боли, хотел разбить эту маску равнодушия. Оставить на бледной коже свои метки, сломать его, а потом собрать, сделать своим. Но это будет бессмысленно, он не останется в живых: Айзен за это насекомое удавит в момент. Один раз попытка была. Призрачная боль в руке до сих пор беспокоила. 

– Моль чертова, – почти прозрачный, бледный и в белом. Тронешь – рассыплется. Тронешь – улетит.  
– Что? Март настал? – протянул Ичимару, усиливая и без того растущее раздражение. Холодная, ничего не выражающая улыбка окончательно взбесила Гриммджо. Стоило сделать шаг к Гину, как он почувствовал: тонкая ладонь легла на пах, слегка сжав его. 

У Гриммджо аж дух перехватило от той наглости, что звучала в голосе у этой полупрозрачной твари, любимицы Айзена. Но удивление быстро прошло, и Джаггерджак, немного подумав, широко ухмыльнулся. Он, никогда ни в чем себе не отказывающий, притянул Гина, недвусмысленно обхватив рукой его бедра. Задумываться о том, что он сейчас делает, не хотелось совершенно. Просто инстинкты брали свое. Просто он брал то, чего хотел. А сейчас он хотел одно такое белое нечто. 

– Мяу, – сказал он на ухо Гину, проведя языком по открывшейся из-под воротника косодэ бьющейся жилке. Март так март. Он даже моль поимеет, если приспичит. Гриммджо впился зубами в основание шеи Ичимару, оставляя под недовольное шипение свою метку, и тут же зализал укус. Джаггерджак сильнее притянул его к себе, и Гин довольно зажмурился, но Шинсо в ножны не убрал. Лишь отвернул от него острый край. Ледышка чертова.  
– Ты свою железку убери, – и, издав невнятный рык, Гриммджо повалил Ичимару на груду подушек, сваленных в беспорядке неподалеку.

_– Гин! – послышалось сзади, знакомый звонкий голосок. Рангику. Она словно стерла из памяти их прощание перед его поступлением в Академию Шинигами. Она просто тоже поступила туда своими силами, пусть и намного позже и не с первого раза. Странно, но все эти годы он постоянно случайно оказывался около доски, где вывешивали списки переведенных на следующий курс. И каждый раз, видя Рангику в списке, в глубине души радовался, что она становится чуть-чуть сильнее.  
Сегодня она закончила Академию, Гин знал это – видел приказы на зачисление новичков в отряды. Матсумото попала в десятый. Он знал и то, что она там будет на своем месте, там ее никто не сможет обидеть. Рангику будет далеко от него. _

_– Гин! Я закончила! Я закончила ее!!! – она остановилась в паре шагов от Ичимару, не решаясь подойти ближе, но сияя от счастья, сияя от того, что просто увидела его. Гин, улыбнувшись в ответ своей холодной улыбкой, в которой можно было разглядеть немного грусти, слегка поднял руку, словно собираясь дотронуться до Рангику, положил ладонь на рукоять катаны и, резко развернувшись, бросил через плечо:  
\- Поздравляю, – он сам себе солгал бы, если б сказал, что не хотел разделить с ней эту радость._

Откинуть Шинсо подальше, стянуть с него косодэ, развязать оби, стащить хакама – все лишнее. Не сопротивляется, только смотрит с вызовом и наглой ехидцей. Пытается скрыть дрожь, но не выходит. Этой ледышке явно надо согреться.  
Тонкий, жилистый, сильный. Очень сильный. 

Гриммджо сам не понимал, почему его так вело на него, на такого… Бледного. Скинув с себя немногочисленную одежду, Джаггерджак устроился между колен Гина, лежащего на подушках, словно хозяин тут он, а не сам Гриммджо.  
Трогать холодное полузамёрзшее тело было удовольствием ниже среднего, и Гриммджо, выпуская рейяцу, начал медленно вести ладонями по телу Гина, начав с лодыжек. Тонких, словно вырезанных из слоновой кости, едва касаясь кожи, скользя все выше и выше, окутывая Гина теплом, как покрывалом.  
– Тепло, моль? – слегка рокочущий голос ложился шелком по коже, выдавая нескрываемое удовольствие Гриммджо, который, склонившись, оставлял влажные метки поцелуев на обнаженном теле. 

Гин чувствовал, как его тело отпускают щупальца холода, как потихоньку он согревается. Он видел широкую ухмылку Гриммджо, видел, как в ярко-синих глазах, слишком быстро оказавшихся напротив, плескалось возбуждение. Ичимару слишком хорошо ощущал желание Джаггерджака, чей шершавый язык легко скользил между губами, требуя большего, чем готов был дать Гин. С трудом подняв руки, он зарылся пальцами в волосы Гриммджо и притянул того к себе. 

_«Возьмешь ли ты все, что я тебе дам, или нет?»_

Языки столкнулись в борьбе за доминирование, и ни один из них не собирался уступать другому. Гриммджо почти кусал эти узкие губы, заставляя Гина хрипло стонать. Сам Ичимару чувствовал, как тело предает его, как оно перестает подчиняться разуму. Кошак был очень теплым, умелым и невероятно притягательным. 

И хотел его. И Гин не то, чтобы был очень против. 

Горячие, цепкие пальцы Гриммджо легко скользили по члену, заставляя кусать губы до крови. Синеглазый сученыш не должен знать, что ему все это нравится, что ему хочется чего-то большего. Гина вело от тепла, вело от умелых пальцев Джаггерджака, гуляющих по его телу как по собственному. Кажется, ещё немного, и ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Прикосновение горячего шершавого языка к головке вызвало вспышки наслаждения, волной прокатившегося по телу. Ичимару кожей ощутил, как улыбается Гриммджо, скользя по члену губами, доводя до пика, заставляя хрипло дышать, стонать.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джаггерджак наскоро растянул Гина и, усевшись между его разведённых ног, поглаживал внутреннюю сторону бедер. Не отрывая взгляда от полуприкрытых глаз случайного любовника, он не спеша начал входить в него. Глядя на Гина, он ловил малейшие изменения в его лице, в его глазах. Гриммджо шестым чувством знал – еще чуть-чуть, и одна из многочисленных масок Ичимару Гина разлетится вдребезги.

– Чего ждешь, котик? – вызов в голосе был очевидным. Эта моль еще и дерзит. Гриммджо не нужно просить дважды – засадив с размаха до конца, вынуждая Гина судорожно выдохнуть от прошивающего удовольствия, Джаггерджак наваливается сверху, прикусывает у ключицы, тонкой, нежной – не сильно, но ощутимо. Отпускает и проводит по шее снизу вверх носом, щекоча горячим дыханием, начинает двигаться – не размашисто, но точно и глубоко, очень глубоко.

_Он встретил ее на Празднике лета, на Рангику была темно-синяя юката с белыми журавлями, подчеркивающая все ее соблазнительные формы. Матсумото стояла и что-то говорила своему капитану, мило улыбаясь и заразительно хохоча над его надутыми щечками.  
«Береги ее, Тоши. На краю света достану, если не сможешь защитить». _

_…Такая мягкая, податливая. Целовать, обнимать ее было сплошным удовольствием. Смотреть, как она тянется за его рукой как за последним глотком воды, самому тонуть в ее руках, гореть от ее любви._

_«Ты – спасительный глоток воды, воздуха, нужный мне, чтобы жить».  
..быть в ней, рядом с ней – все, чего ему хотелось, когда он ее видел. И даже сейчас, когда она, обнаженная, завернувшись в его косодэ, мирно дремала на его плече, Гин грустно улыбался. Ичимару прекрасно помнил, как в одно из мгновений прошлой ночи, проведенной вместе, он почти хотел бросить всю эту затею с Айзеном. А сейчас, глядя на слегка растрепанную рыжую макушку, припухшие губы, нежные розовые щеки, он знал, что нет, он дойдет до конца. _

… и сильнейший шторм накрывает их, расплавленным металлом протекая по венам, задевая каждую клетку их тел, сжигая все желания и мысли. 

\- Ты слишком хороша, моль, - рык довольного Гриммджо волной прокатился по позвоночнику, вызывая приятную дрожь. 

… Гриммджо спал на спине, развалившись на подушках, как кот, нажравшийся сметаны. Он почти моментально отключился, не обращая внимания на Гина, устроившегося у него под боком, прижавшегося к горячему телу. Джаггерджак был прекрасной грелкой, но хоть он и согрел снаружи, он не был тем, кто мог бы отогреть Ичимару там, внутри. 

Где-то в глубине души Гин все еще был тем юным одиноким мальчишкой, тем, кто в попытке защитить самое дорогое отказался от всего, что любил. 

_За столько лет лишь сейчас понять, что холод в душе – это следствие неверного выбора. Возможно, были другие пути для мести, для ее защиты, но уже поздно что-либо менять._  
Все так тщательно подавляемые чувства к ней – это намного больше, чем просто любовь.  
Это кровь в его венах, это воздух в его легких. 


End file.
